


jailbreak

by 0222fm



Series: 820 °C [1]
Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Other, Swearing, heejin pees herself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-26 01:54:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20035933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0222fm/pseuds/0222fm
Summary: hyunjin and heejin are stuck in a cage. can they escape?





	jailbreak

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nxpenthe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nxpenthe/gifts).

"we've got to find a way out of this fucking cage," hyunjin spat on the floor, a bit of drool still hanging from the corner of her lip. she was stalking the metal bars that kept her and heejin separated from freedom, scanning to see if there was any way to escape for the nth time this hour. "there has to be something we can do." 

"but," heejin's voice cracked, a cry begging to seep out through her throat. she was sitting in the corner with her knees close to her chest and hair distraught. "we've been trying for months and nothing has worked." 

"we have to escape before the next attack, heejin," she turned, wobbling on her heels. "we can't survive another." 

they had been trying to escape for as long as they could remember, but have lived here for practically their entire lives; inside this cage, they were forced to sleep, stay, and relieve themselves, only exiting their confinement to eat (although the liquid they were forced to consume could barely be considered food) or when they were unconscious and transported to another cage. sometimes -- when the attacks happened -- they'd be extracted from their cell and doused in water, both swearing the chemicals poured on them would one day lead to a slow death. they'd also be hit repetitively on their backs and made to puke, or be stripped naked and had their limbs shoved in uncomfortable clothing. 

"hyunjin, i--" heejin looked up towards the other with watering eyes and hyunjin looked down. heejin had just soiled herself where she sat, the cotton wrapped around her waist holding it against her skin. "i can't live like this anymore." 

the rage boiled inside of her -- was there really no way to get themselves out of this damned cage? hyunjin turned, hands grabbing the bars of the cell and shaking them as she screamed, "let us out of here!" 

heavy footsteps came from the other room and hyunjin backed away from the bars. she wanted to leave, but not like this.

"oh, our fussy little baby, what's wrong?" a taller human reached over the cage and lifted hyunjin up from under her arms. "are you hungry?" 

"let me go, you demon!" hyunjin yelled louder, the taller human only hearing noises and not words. "heejin, i'll be back! i'm not leaving you!" she turned her head and screamed back to the other who was still stuck in the cage. 

"why are you so fussy today? do you not like your playpen? we can get you a new one, our little baby hyunjin," the taller human walked hyunjin into the kitchen and made a bottle for the baby, hoping it would calm her down. 

**Author's Note:**

> [requested by nxpenthe on twitter](https://twitter.com/chuchuuwuo/status/1155997227006906368) ([from a drabble game pls play too](https://twitter.com/_0222fm/status/1155969122565386240))


End file.
